And have a Scooby New Year!
by Queen of Flames
Summary: This is my last fic and I hope it's going to be my best one yet! Featuring DaphFlamm, Musachan, Mewberries, and many, many more!


**__**

A Scooby New Year

By Queen of Flames

****

Pairing: Obviously F/D, Chelsey/Scooby, Madison/Sabrina, and some...

****

Rating: PG

****

Type: Humour.

****

Author's Note: This is inspired by JMI's fic, "_Cherubs, Demons, Test Tubes, Dragon Spawn, Demi-Gods, Champagne, Popcorn, & Dick Clark_".

****

Warnings: Very powerful caffeine in the punch, lots of kissing and mischievous stuff!

****

Disclamier: The following people:

**__**

Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma, and FlimFlamm are owned by the big people of Hannah-Barbera.

Nurari Aiyla, Alrandan Roderick and Rain Rosaloo Jones, Amari Ember Rogers, Chelsey, and Madison Jones are owned by DaphFlamm (as well as herself!).

Linda "Liberty" Elaine Dinkley is owned by yours truly, Queen of Flames (as well as myself).

Sabrina Dinkley-Jones is owned by SuperNova (as well as herself).

Berri and Cherri are owned by Musachan (as well as herself).

Fellow writer, Mademoiselle Dinkley (I rather call her that than Mlle. Dinkley!).

... And many more people that I'm too lazy to name.

" This has been the best New Year Eve bash ever!" Said FlimFlamm

" You said that every year, Flimmie." DaphFlamm replied as Fred looked at the two and smiled.

" Isn't that cute!" The blond leader said.

" Hey, I'm almost 12, Freddy-boy. I'm too cool to be cute." FlimFlamm talked back.

Shaggy, Daphne, Scrappy, and Scooby, the ones who known him better all tilted their head to the right. " AWWWWWWWWW!!!!" They all said in unison. " That is soo cute!"

FlimFlamm became frustrated as he covered his ears. " I am not listening to you!" He said as his four friends kept teasing him. 

But all five stopped as the grandfather clock of the fanfiction.net strikes 2300, 11 PM that is.

" Whoa!" Shaggy said looking at the clock. " Like, look what time it is. Come on, Scooby." 

" Right!" Scooby said as they walked out of the door with their winter coats on. Since it's winter the Internet world.

Sabrina Dinkley looked behind the door and ponders. " Hmm... I wonder what they be going?" 

Madison Jones looked at his beloved wife who is sitting on his lap while watching TV with other fan-fiction characters. " Who knows? But don't worry, they'll be back."

Meanwhile, at the 'under-18' table, FlimFlamm, Nurari, Rain, Alrandan and Allison Jones, Amari Rogers, Mira and Jane Lawrence, Madison Jr. and Madisnon Jones, Crimson Stephens, Berri and Cherri are having a 'friendly' game of cards.

Velma is looking over them and notice. " What are you doing?" She said at her daughter.

" We're just playing Go-Fish, Mom." Amari said in an innocent, outgoing and naive tone that she inherited from her father, while her pseudo-cousins do nothing but giggled. 

Velma make a mental note as she walked away, _"Darned Shaggy and his genes! When he gets back, we're going to have a **loong **talk about Amari!"_

Nurari shuffles the cards and handed the cards to FlimFlamm, whom he shuffles also. " Okay, guys." She said. " The name of the game is Five Card Stud. In or out!"

" I'm backing out." Allison scoots back of her chair as she saw FlimFlamm placing the cards on the table.

" Chicken." Berri spat out bitterly. 

Allison glared at her. " No! It's not that!" She said. " It's just that... well... FlimFlamm is counting the cards!"

" What?!" FlimFlamm said jumping out of his seat. " I am not a cheater!"

" Excuse me!" Amari said while Nurari and Rain scoffed. " May I recall Thanksgiving two years ago when me and Alri found a stack of cards under **your **chair!" 

Alrandan smiled admirably at her. Amari maybe a ditsy at times, but she's is Velma's daughter by the way. " She has a point there, bro!"

" You kids play nice..." Said Daphne, looking at the 'under-18' table. " Unless, you all wanted to watch a _Pokemon _video!" 

The entire table grew silent by Daphne's threat, including the ever-chatty relations of Shaggy Rogers, who they can't stand the sight of those bizarre monsters.

Then, moments later, the door flew open and the party grew silently despite the booming music. There, the three shadowy figures stand in the door.

" Golly." FlimFlamm said. " Who invented these weirdoes? Vincent?"

" Who you calling weirdoes?!" Shaggy's voice rang as he step out to the shadows along with Scooby-Doo.

The figure in the middle steps out of the shadows, which it turns out to be Queen of Flames. "BRRRR! It's cold out there!" She said as Shaggy and Scooby brushed the snow off her shoulders. Queen let herself in, following by Linda "Liberty" Elaine Dinkley. 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Savannah snuggled close to her husband and watching TV. 

" He must be a warlock." She simply said.

" Who?"

" Dick Clark, other wise he wouldn't be alive!"

Raiden smirked. " Oh yeah, what do you say about bloody Casey Kasem and Frank Welder? They're too old for doing voice-overs and radio DJs."

" Warlocks also." Savannah replied. 

Meanwhile, Liberty Dinkley looked crossly at her pseudo-sister, Sabrina Dinkley-Jones. " Well, Saa-bre-na!" She said as she punctured every syllable of Sabrina's name.

Sabrina glared at her pseudo-sister. " Well, Liberty." She said coolly. 

Littlesorpono, Savage Lucy and Mewberries look over and back away from the 'sisters'. They all knew that this isn't going to be pretty.

" I don't get you, Sabrina." Liberty said. 

" What do you mean by that?" Sabrina with her violet eyes piercing at Liberty's dark eyes.

" Why someone so sweet like Norville could go out someone with the likes of... you?!"

Sabrina's voice grew dangerously. If only she can use her magical powers to turn this flower-chick into a spotted toad! " Well... I don't see why you have to be both Shaggy's old lover and Velma's older sister!"

Liberty smirked. " Well... I may be not as smart as sissy, but at least I'm smarter than **you**!"

Sabrina didn't flinch at the insult. " Well, at least in my fics, I'm not a useless character like **you**!"

Liberty clenched her teeth. " Why you no-good little... HAG!" 

"HUSSY!"

"WITCH!"

"HIPPIE!"

The two women shrieked like two tormenting banshees and they both pulled each other's hair and get into a big catfight.

Dr. Thinker, littlesopono and Savage Lucy both rolled their eyes and broke the fight. But they all know that this only Round One of the Dinkley Sisters catfight.

Meanwhile, Mewberries, their fellow fan-fiction reader and reviewer glazed at the party and looked at B-Man. " Looks like another party, another chaos waiting to happen."

B-Man looked at Mewberries with a smile. " You said that as if was a bad thing."

Meanwhile, Mademoiselle Dinkley was sitting on the couch with a napkin and a Scooby Snack on her lap. She's all partied out and now she needs is some free r/r to revive again.

But her moment of peace was interrupted when she sees someone under the couch. " Shaggy?" She said, looking under the couch. " What are doing under there?"

Shaggy couldn't help but shaken like cell phone on 'vibrate'. "Like, it's Sabrina... and Liberty." He said,

Mademoiselle Dinkley shrugged. " So, you have a thing for Dinkley sisters. That's how the cookie crumbles. You be lucky that there's not that many authors on fanfiction.net to throw into the mix with their fan-fiction characters that you can hook up with. So, what's the big deal?"

" Like, so. Everyone expects me to kiss one of them at midnight!"

Mademoiselle Dinkley rolled her eyes. " For the love of Vincent Van Ghoul, Shaggy!" She said. "Have you read your own fics, lately?! Sabrina is married to Fred Jones' brother and from the looks of things, I don't have to be too worried about Liberty, also!" She said as she points to Liberty, across the room.

Both Mademoiselle Dinkley and Shaggy both watched Liberty who is being hit on by every unattached fan-fiction males over the age of 18 in the entire party. "There, happy? There's nothing to worry, okay, Shag. Now, go out there have fun before all the food is gone!"

Shaggy's eyes widen as he made a mad dash to the snack table.

Mademoiselle Dinkley sighed deeply as she lean against the couch. "Finally some peace." She finds it quite strange to find peace when the party is booming like earthquake.

Meanwhile, Queen of Flames took another swing of Scooby Punch with DaphFlamm and Almighty Musachan. God knows what the heck in that stuff! But whatever it is! The Queen felt drunk as if she's drinking both Hobbit's brandy and Hogwarts' butterbeer at once. (A/N: And yes, I'm a Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings fan! And I'm proud of it! So, f--- you, if you guys have problem!) Although that it is rumoured that the Scooby Punch has alcohol in it by some of the male population of Scooby fans, who put it in for good laugh. But the three girls don't believe in rumours.

DaphFlamm looked at Queen of Flames with a smug smile. " I thought you said that you're retiring from Scooby-fandom."

Queen of Flames swallowed the Scooby Punch and looked at her glass with her bloodshot eyes. " I am, but I'm going have my last hurrah as a Scooby-Doo fan and published a fic before I flew the nest."

" And the keyword is 'hurrah'." DaphFlamm said noting the empty glass of Scooby Punch, what is now being refilled. The fan-girl known as Amanda took of sip of her own glass of Scooby Punch. " It's too bad that you two won't stay longer after the clock strikes twelve."

Musachan has to go to an Ultimate Otaku (anime fan) New Year's Eve bash while Queen of Flames is going to a Harry Potter Slash (homosexual coupling) Lovers New Year's Eve shindig. Since the two parties are happening in different time zones. 

" But..." DaphFlamm felt as giddy as Queen of Flames did. Maybe there **_is _**alcohol in the Punch. " I don't blame you two. The Scooby fandom doesn't have any decent fics to go around nor any decent website, clubs, cliques, RPGs, quizzes." She turned to Queen of Flames. " Or any slash, in your case." 

Musachan smiled as she's fully intoxicated by the Scooby Punch and it shows when she's hiccupping. " Yeah, I guess slash for Scooby fans still seems for so ***hiccup* **foreign to them, despite that wonderful fic that ***hiccup*** what-her-face wrote. But still... nobody would ***hiccup* **ever get use to gay-shippers, except you and a few other people who currently or use to like Scooby-Doo."

Queen of Flames smiled as she gazed at DaphFlamm's half-full glass of Scooby Punch. "What a minute!" She looked around. "Where are your two friends?"

Musachan's eyes lit up. " Yeah, what are they're ***hiccup* **names again? Oh, yeah, Super***hiccup***Nova and Journey Kayla."

DaphFlamm gulped down the Scooby Punch. " They have to leave early to go to the party in the real world and that goes for their characters!" She said. 

Then all three girls were interrupted as a teenage Rain Jones flipped the table over and looking crossly at FlimFlamm. Playing cards, money chips, sodas and Scooby Snacks are flying over the place. Some of them landed on Alrandan, Nurari, and Amari, which they all cursed silently. But Berri and Cherri smiled with amusement.

" YOU CHEATED!" Rain shrieked at FlimFlamm.

" NO, I'M NOT!"

" YES, YOU ARE! 

" NO, I'M NOT!"

" I SAW THAT CARD FALLING OFF THAT SLEEVE OF YOURS! YOU CHEATED!"

" IT COULD'VE BEEN ANYONE'S CARD! YOU'RE LYING!"

" OH, DON'T GIVE ME THAT! IF I KNOW YOU THAT YOU ARE A CHEATER AT THE GAME OF POKER!"

Daphne's eyes widen open as she heard the "p" word. "FlimFlamm, how many times I told you no poker until you're 21!"

Out of the blue, FlimFlamm finally lost it and puts Rain into a headlock. But Rain counterattacks it and for a cute blonde, Rain is certainly a tough cookie! But then again, she **_is _**Daphne's daughter.

But the fight is short-lived as Fred breaks them up and grabbed Rain and FlimFlamm by the collars. 

" Time out, you two!"

"But-!" 

"- I don't care how old you are. Four or fourteen." Fred scolded. " Since you acted like children, you two will be punished like children." Fred sends them to a corner with two little red plastic chairs that are fit for two-year-olds. Rain and FlimFlamm's punishment- embarrassed themselves to death... well, at least, until for 10 minutes.

" Now, sit there and think about what you done and when I get back- I'll be expecting an apology for the both of you!" Fred said as he left them.

The two kids grumbled to themselves as they received snickered and jokes from their siblings, and childhood friends.

Daphne puts her arms around her lover. " Now, I kept forgetting why I love you in the first place." She teased.

Fred's tough exterior melts away in Daphne's arms. " Here's a little reminder." And kissed her on the lips.

10...

Scooby and Chelsey nuzzled their noses.

9...

Shaggy's ignored the countdown as he scoff down a plate of Scooby Snacks.

8...

Fred and Daphne couldn't wait any longer and kissed.

7...

Berri and Cherri gagged at the sight of the lovey-dovey couples. 

6...

Alrandan stole a kiss from Amari. Leaving her totally terrified.

5...

Rain and FlimFlamm snuck out of the corner to join the party.

4...

All the couples are getting ready for the New Year's smooch.

3...

Shaggy got a bad feeling that something wrong is going to happen.

2...

Mademoiselle Dinkley looked around. " Where Velma?"

1...

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Couples all over the room, ring the New Year with mind-numbing kisses. FlimFlamm shrieked like a girl when he was kissed by Crimson, and Cherri. While Berri, Allison, Nurari and Rain all smiled in victory. 

Shaggy sighed in relief until... he fell backwards as a big force coming towards him and onto the floor with a pair of lips assaulting his. He opened his eyes and found himself in kissing... Velma Dinkley?!

As Shaggy let go Velma, the orange-clad girl looked at him, drunk as a skunk. " Shaggy, I *hiccup* looooove yoouuuu..." Then, fell asleep in Shaggy's lap as the hippie fainted.

Mademoiselle Dinkley couldn't help but smiled at the couple. " I was right, Shaggy." She said. " You **do **have **thing **for the Dinkley sisters!"

Liberty and Sabrina couldn't help but laugh at the sight of their baby sister kissing their one-time lover. They both laugh so hard that they fell to ground along with Velma and Shaggy. They were this close of crying their cries out and wet their pants.

The Dinkley Sisters' laughter became contagious as the rest of the partygoers laugh their butts off as well.

Musachan looked at the empty punch bowl where the Scooby punch is. " Hmm... No wonder Velma got so hammered!"

A now sober Queen of Flames smiled broadly at this. " Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" She yelled as she got up from her seat. " All right, guys! Cough it up!"

Some of the authors, fan-fiction characters and reviewers all grumbled as they clean up their purses, wallets and pockets and give them Queen of Flames $2,000 in total. Earlier tonight, Queen of Flames bet $100 if Shaggy kissed Velma or visa-versa during the New Year's Eve kiss, which most of the people wager against that.

DaphFlamm, the one of the few people who knew better to never mess with Queen of Flames, smiled at her fellow friends. " I didn't say I told you so."

They ignore her as they continued grumbling. Scooby looked up to Queen of Flames. " Rappy?"

Queen of Flames gives a smile that won't wash away at Scooby. " Very." She said as she counted up her victory while instantly dons a Harry Potter costume, complete with the signature scar. " While everyone excuse me, there's some _HP_ fan-boys out there to snatch and snogged!" (All of the people in the room don't have clue what 'snogged' meant. Thank God!) 

Then, she made a mad dash to the door on a broomstick. Along with Musachan who now dressed like Bulma from the _Dragonball _series, complete with the shape-shifting blue hair, and hoped on Queen of Flames' broom.

"And that goes for some Krillin also at the Ultimate Otaku's New Year's Eve Bash!" Musachan winked as the two girls flew away.

Daphne witnesses the event and looked at Fred. " Well, there's something you don't see everyday."

" Or every New Year's." Fred replied.

Both, DaphFlamm, Daphnoid and Daphne Hime-Sama signed in unison as they plopped themselves to the couch after what they saw tonight and last year. Daphne Hime-Sama looked at the two, " Happy New Years, Amanda."

DaphFlamm was surprised that Daphne Hime-Sama called her by her real name. " Well, Happy New Years, Sarah."

Daphne Hime-Sama looked at Daphnoid. " Happy New Years... uh..."

Daphnoid makes a smugly smile. " Just call me, Daphnoid."

Daphne Hime-Sama and DaphFlamm looked at Daphnoid, DaphFlamm's new companion and conversation buddy. "Riight!" Amanda said as she makes a toast to a New Year with a glass of Scooby Punch and a plate of Scooby Snacks.

The End.

****

Well, fella! Good-bye! This is my last Scooby-Doo fic! So long, space cowboy!


End file.
